User blog:DevonAndersen/Why I should be an admin
So a little birdie, let's call her Alica, told me that you guys nominated me to be an iCarly Wiki admin. Instead of saying, "Vote for me! Here's why I would be a good choice." I'm gonna give you guys a pros and cons list as to why I should or shouldn't be an admin. I've sort of gone back and forth on the idea, but if you guys really want me to be an admin. I will Pros *I know how to edit things fairly well in source mode and visual mode. I'd like to think the quality of my edits are good. Not solely based upon the amount *I do know Wiki rules and plan to do intend on enforcing them. Not so much where you go, "Oh she's power-hungry", but enough to keep things safe and makes sure everyone respects each other *I have amassed 10,266... well 10,284 edits after this blog *Obviously you guys know. I'm a huge Seddie/Jathan shipper, but I am fair and balanced. I respect other people's opinions *I'm done a fairly good job at catching spam and trolls *Not this this means anything but---> http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard *I'm on here everyday Cons *I can't be on chat as much. In fact, I'm still sort of opposed to using chat, even though I'm getting used to using it. *I do have a newborn daughter along with another 14 month daughter, so I may not constantly be on as much as you guys would like and on-top I do have a job as my husband's manager. I like to think I'm a wife and mom first and foremost and a manager and computer-junkie second. *I'm still learning the more advanced-style of edit, like yesterday I taught myself how to add an episode navigation template, so if I do become an admin you guys will have to bear with me because I'm still learning the more advanced stuff. *I'm kind of boring and not on chat much. My Hours if I were admin... *Because I do have a job, you may think my hours would be short. But really. I would honestly say it would read like this because I work from home: DevonAndersen 10AM-6PM weekdays and weekends Note: That doesn't mean I would constantly be on during that time, but I could check in periodically because I do have to work, take care of the kids ect. If You Guys Have Problems or Issues and I'm not on *Leave me a message on my talk page. If you thing someone is being sketchy screen shot and report it. Also if you have editing problems as well. This is just a minor issue when you leave anyone a message especially me always always start a new section and leave your signature because the three most important jobs as an admin is keeping iCarly wiki users safe, to respect one another, and lastly keeping the wiki pages look clean, pristine, and professional. To Sum It Up I'm not gonna say vote for me because in my opinion that sounds kind of lame if I say that. Do what guys feel is right and remember to pick who you think would be best for being an admin. On a little side-note 'cause I know some of you will ask my new avatar is Nathan who plays an incoming college freshman Phillip Reese and his co-star Dana De La Garza as Sara Ramirez in the movie Nathan shot up in Atlanta based on video games. It's called Game of Your Life on NBC airing December 2nd at 8 and with that ad-sounding last statement. Thanks for reading Bye! Category:Blog posts